Photovoltaic devices convert photons from incident sunlight into useable electric energy, for example using semiconductor materials deposited over a substrate. The semiconductor layer(s) may be made of an n-type semiconductor material and a p-type semiconductor material. The interaction of an n-type or p-type semiconductor layer with a semiconductor layer of the opposite type creates a p-n junction which facilitates movement of electrons and holes created from absorbed photons via the photovoltaic effect, to produce electric current.
Improved efficiency for photovoltaic conversion, and greater electrical output from solar cells/modules, are desired characteristics of photovoltaic devices.
Accordingly, a need for a high-efficiency photovoltaic device and a method of manufacture arises.